In currently known systems, marketing applications, events, promotions, and publications are created and edited manually using software applications such as Microsoft Excel. Moreover, existing offer-creation and offer-management software solutions do not support an adequate number of offer types, nor do they offer a high degree of variability and customizability.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.